


Raven's Wish

by I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity



Category: Charmed, Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity/pseuds/I_Walk_Alone_In_Eternity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven is a demigod. She33 falls in love with a demon, Cole after Phoebe left him. In turn Cole loves her back. But the greek gods forbid this relationship so Percy Annabeth and Grover try to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First....Attack???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole attacks Raven. Then they start to like each other.

Raven walked alongt the street. She was weary of people. She wasn't sure of what to think should she go back to New York City? Or stay in San Fransico? She turned into an alley.

"You!" Raven turns to see a demon. "I'm not evil!" He throws Raven down.

"Wait!" Raven said. "Who are you?" She flinched away from the demon.

"What?" He said. "Why?"

"I don't know. I just want to know who is attacking me" Raven said. 

"My name is Cole." He says. "Who are you"

"My name is Raven" She says.

"Sorry I attacked you." Cole says. "I thought you were going to attack me." He smiles at her. He holds out his hand. "Need some help.?" Raven smiles. She takes his hand and he helps her up. Their eyes meet and a spark ignites. 

"Will I see you again?" Cole says.

"Yeah." Raven says.


	2. Oh My Gods....Am I Dating a Demon?????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole asks out Raven. She says yes.

Raven walked home. She was sort of confused, how would she tell Percy and Annabeth about this? Would they support this? Should she tell them? She decieded agaisnt it.

"Raven? Raven turned around to see Cole. 

"Oh hi." She says. "I didn't expect to see you so soon." Cole smiled. 

"I couldn't wait to see you." He said. Raven smiled. He seemed to like her. But what about Phoebe? Didn't he still love her?

"Me neither." Raven said. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." Cole said. Raven opened the door and they went inside. Her dog, Lucky, a black pit bull came to the door. He baked at Cole. He poceeded to pad over a sniff his hands. Deciding he was okay, Lucky went into the kitchen.

"That's Lucky." Raven explained. 

"He's cute." Cole said.

"Thanks." Raven said. 

"Well Raven is a cool name." Cole said. " I like it." Raven blushed.

"Oh thanks." She said shyly. "What powers do you have?" She asks.

"What? How did you know I was a demon? Are you a demon? A witch? A whitelighte? What are you?" Cole asked, nervous. Aven was unsure of what to tell him. Myswell telll him the truth.

"Actully I'm a demigod." Raven explained. "I'm half mortal and half Greek God." 

"Whoa. That's uh kinda cool. Never met a demigod." Cole said. " do you have any powers?"

"Yeah. I can control the weather. Mostly Lighting storms" Raven said. " my fathers Zeus. "

"Cool." Cole said. "But dosent that mean you..."

"Aren't supossed to exist?" Raven finished for him. "Yeah. But sometimes even Gods bend the rules." Cole smiled at that.

"Maybe sometime we can get together... you know for a date?" Cole suggested. Raven smiled

"Sure why not?"


End file.
